Chiquitita
by Hyyp chick
Summary: Set in the Clone wars, post AotC and pretending that RotS is never going to happen, non canon. Anakin and Obiwan finally get some leave after six months on the frontline but a few surprises await them back on Coruscant. Anakin and Obiwan slash fiction.


Title: Chiquitita  
Chapter one  
Author: Hyyp chick  
Pairing: AO for fic but other pairings do occur within the story  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Nope I've still not seen them for sale on eBay so as far as I'm aware the characters etc belong to Lucas and the song is ABBA's.  
Warning: This chapter contains het sex. For good reason. But you've been forewarned.  
Summary: Set in the Clone wars, post AotC and pretending that RotS is never going to happen, non canon. Anakin and Obi-wan finally get some leave after six months on the frontline but a few surprises await them back on Coruscant. Multi-chapter.

"Anakin?"

The familiar accented tone broke through the haze that the young Jedi was wallowing in. He furrowed his brow as he studied the empty shot glass in his hand as if the answers to life, the universe, and everything were contained within its crystal lead.

But if they were he was too drunk to see them. Instead he raised the glass towards the bartender with an outstretched arm that swayed like a feather in the wind above his head with the effects of his intoxication. Obi-wan removed the glass from his fingers and placed it delicately on the bar.

"I think you've had enough young one" The Jedi Master observed with certainty but not in an unfriendly manner.

"I'm not unconscious ergo…" Anakin attempted to point a condescending finger at Obi-wan to prove he was master of his own mind but it traversed from its focal object to the other side of Anakin's body drawing an invisible line across his peripheral vision, "…I have not had enough" he retorted argumentatively with a defiant if somewhat over-exaggerated nod.

"Come on I'm taking you home" Obi-wan informed the Knight adamantly ignoring his protests.

"Home? What's home?" Anakin hissed sarcastically flaying his arms about him wildly, his voice amplified by the amount of alcohol in his system.

"You'd prefer I left you here so you could fall into the streets at closing hour and roll into the guttering runs for the night because you are too damn drunk to remember that you are a Jedi and that you still have friends who will look after you in that Temple; and have your pathetic picture splashed all over the holonet come morning when the paparazzi have found you in all your 'glory' probably bathing in your own vomit, would you?" Obi-wan spat harshly in an attempt to get through to his former Padawan.

"Yes" Anakin agreed crestfallen with a self-pitying assurance.

Obi-wan took a moment to calm his exasperation before trying again.

"Please let me take you home Anakin" He pleaded.

Anakin looked up at the Jedi Master as his eyes faded to a nondescript grey and salty tears began to fall in rivulets down his cheek like raindrops on a window.

"How did you know where to find me?" He questioned, leaning on the bar for support as his head started to feel heavy and dizzy and he was having trouble focussing on anything for longer than three seconds.

"I had a very strange call from one of Padme's handmaidens. She said she'd seen you and that she was concerned by your state of mind; she said you might be upset, and that she hoped she'd done the right thing in contacting me and that she hoped you wouldn't get into any trouble for it. If I didn't know about you and Padme already it would have been an exceptionally odd call" He mused.

"She didn't tell you anything else?" Anakin queried draping his arms over Obi-wan's shoulders to steady himself.

"No, I think she thought she'd said too much already, which is why I took her seriously and came to look for you. I figured if you were upset about something then the bars and clubs were as good a place as any to start. I would have been quicker were it not for you shielding from me" The Jedi Master explained. Anakin's face twisted with shame.

"You can fill me in on the details in the morning when you are coherent and sober" Obi-wan instructed pulling the boy into his arms and supporting most of his weight as he staggered and stumbled against him.

"Yep" Anakin agreed as his feet buckled beneath him "in the morning".

…

Obi-wan glanced at the young Jedi snoring in the passenger seat of the speeder and shook his head sympathetically. Less than twelve hours ago they had been together on the transporter that was returning them to Coruscant after six months, six hard months in the Outer Rim sieges, and he had been so looking forward to coming home.

Enthralled by the thought of seeing her again he had been practically bouncing off the walls, and in a moment of charity Obi-wan had wavered Anakin's duty to write up the mission report by offering to do it on behalf of them both so that the boy could jump off the cruiser before the sound of the engines had even ceased whirring and dash to the nearest speeder in a whirlwind of hurry to be reunited with his wife.

It had hurt Obi-wan to say it and to see it but he had done it for Anakin's sake. As he glanced sideward again at the Knight sprawled out over the speeder in an alcoholic stupor he admitted to himself that he would do anything for Anakin, no matter what code, regulation, or law it broke.

'Some Jedi Kenobi' he thought as his focus returned to the relatively empty airways of Coruscant.

'If Anakin wants something he fights tooth and nail to get it and what do you do? Sit around hiding behind an outdated code hoping for just a scrap of him to fall your way, but knowing you'd be too damn scared to accept it even if it were offered to you on a silver platter. Big balls Kenobi, you can take on a Separatist army single handed and you're the only Jedi in a millennia to destroy a Sith Lord but you can't tell your own damn Padawan how you feel about him. Huge fucking balls.' He nodded in quasi-facetious agreement with himself.

Anakin shifted his weight in the seat and a throaty moan escaped his lips. Obi-wan gripped the steering console tighter and took his eyes off the traffic lanes once again to observe the young Knight, whose hair had trickled into his eyes and who was making soft purring noises beside him.

What had happened after he'd left Obi-wan to see Padme that could force the handmaiden to contact the Temple in concern of him, and leave him in this state?

Anakin stood in front of a reflective metallic wall outside the apartment trying to preen his unruly curls before he surprised his wife with his arrival. He hoped she was home and not off playing politics somewhere in the bureaucratic bowels of the city. Slightly nervous, given that he hadn't seen Padme for so long, he palmed open the door and walked into the apartment.

"Master Anakin! You're home" C-3PO greeted joyfully drawing to them the attention of the two handmaidens that were loitering outside the master bedroom.

"Threepio" Anakin acknowledged with a grin.

"It's so good to see you" The droid enthused, Anakin mentally added the 'alive' himself, "Can I get anything for you?" He asked helpfully.

"Where is Padme?" Anakin questioned eagerly.

"O…Miss Padme is…" Threepio stuttered before being interrupted by Sabe, Padme's chief handmaiden and closest friend.

"Thank you Threepio" She stated formally effectively dismissing him. The golden droid complied and tottered off in the direction of the kitchen.

Anakin studied the handmaiden intently wondering when she'd gotten so above her station that she could dismiss his own droid from him and in his presence; he'd obviously been away too long. He folded his arms into his cloak sleeves and raised his eyebrows expectantly, pouting his lips as he did so.

"Master Skywalker" Sabe faltered remembering her manners and genuflecting reverently at the Jedi's feet.

Anakin smirked egoistically with the effect of one look; he'd learnt that look from Obi-wan after countless acts of insolence on his own behalf, maybe he should be thinking of taking a Padawan now that he'd mastered it?

He suppressed a giggle at the thought of what Mace Windu's face would do if he, Anakin Skywalker, rocked up in the council chambers requesting a protégé. He brought his thumb to his lips in order to hide his smile and appear imposing and serious in front of the staff.

Sabe stood before him, obviously trembling, and it occurred to him how much the two girls in the room with him resembled his wife. A rogue thought played licentiously at the forefront of his mind before he realised Sabe was speaking to him and he banished it quickly.

"…the doctor is with her, we called him immediately but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about she's just under the weather" The handmaiden explained fiddling nervously with her fingers and looking anywhere but at Anakin.

"What's wrong with her?" Anakin demanded worriedly shredding his cloak and discarding it over the back of the couch as he marched over to the bedroom door.

The second of Padme's handmaidens blocked his passage instinctively and warned him back before Anakin glared at her a second longer than necessary to instil the fear of Sith into her. Close to tears she moved from his path and rushed to Sabe's side. The girls exchanged anxious glances before scuttling off to the safety of their room.

Calmly Anakin opened the door. Padme was asleep in the bed covered by a thin blanket and a cold compress resting on her forehead. Anakin watched as the ageing doctor stripped a pair of surgical gloves from his hands and discarded them before packing away a number of technical looking instruments into his case. The Knight also spied the pile of bloodied sheets in the corner of the room and suddenly became frantic.

"Doctor what's wrong with her? Is she alright? Is she going to be okay? I'm A…her husband, I've been…away…with work, please tell me she's alright, what's happened?"

The doctor eyed Anakin thoughtfully for a moment before laying a supportive hand on the boy's upper arm and guiding him from the room, closing the bedroom door behind him.

"She needs some rest now Master Jedi" The doctor ordered in a soft but authoritative tone. He sensed Anakin's distress at the given title and the doctor gave him an understanding nod.

"The lightsaber is a dead giveaway" He said pointing to the weapon that hung from Anakin's belt "and this look is hardly at the height of current fashion. I am a doctor Master Jedi I am quite adept at keeping confidences" the old man assured "even if the 'hero with no fear' does confess to be the partner of a patient in my care. I sometimes think I am a cleric as much as a medic; you'd be shocked by the amount of Jedi I encounter on my rounds I am sure" He continued with a sagacious smile.

"Padme is comfortable. She had a slight scare with a suspect bleed but we seem to have stemmed the flow and all my tests show that the baby is absolutely fine you'll be pleased to hear. I see no reason to expect further complications but she must rest and avoid stress as much as possible, she is four months pregnant Master Jedi it is imperative she start thinking of the welfare of this baby. Maybe now you are 'back from work' you'll be able to talk some sense into her".

Anakin wasn't sure what to say as his brain assimilated the sudden rush of information. The doctor mistook his pained expression as overwhelming concern for his wife's welfare.

"Try not to trouble yourself Master Jedi, they will both be okay" He reassured with a sincere nod.

Anakin managed to splutter out a 'thank you' and the doctor gave him an encouraging smile before clipping his heels together purposefully and striding off to his next call.

Anakin wasn't sure what to do; he wanted to smash into the bedroom and have a blazing confrontation with Padme, demanding an explanation immediately – but she'd looked so ill. He wanted to walk out of the door right now and jump into the airways – but he was sure the Force would kick his reflexes in before any harm came to him.

He wanted to kill something, someone; he wanted to crush their windpipe until their very last breath was sucked out of them and then draw pretty patterns across their flesh with the tip of his 'saber.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to have grown up on Tatooine with his mother and had a family with Cliegg, Owen, and Beru and made a name for himself in the podraces and kept his dreams of the stars; never knowing of Padme or Naboo or the damn Jedi that had sent him to war and caused him to lose what he loved most in his world.

Pregnant? Four months pregnant? How could she? Why would she? What had he done so terribly wrong that she could do that to him? And with who? A senator? A royal? Another Jedi?

Anakin slumped onto the couch and dragged his cloak into his hands pooling it in his lap; too vengeful to think, too desolate to cry.

"I've made you a pot of tea Master Anakin" Threepio announced as he shuffled in with a tray laden with fine crockery.

"No thank you Threepio" Anakin declined meekly. The droid looked disappointed as his efforts were rejected and he turned despondently to toddle off back to the kitchen.

Anakin heard someone approach from behind him and glanced up to see Sabe tentatively hanging back at the far end of the couch.

"What did the doctor say?" She asked timidly.

"That my wife is pregnant, four months. Impressive given that I've been in the Outer Rim for six don't you think?" Anakin snapped sarcastically.

"I meant…is everything okay, will she be alright?" Sabe broached, afraid even to ask.

"Yeah well I figured you already knew her 'news'" Anakin bit testily. "Doctor says she'll be fine" He added resentfully.

Cautiously Sabe slid onto the couch next to Anakin and reached up to pet the soft curls that tumbled at his neck; she couldn't help but feel pity for him finding out about Padme's affair that way and barely an hour after returning from war.

Anakin tilted his head to observe the girl beside him who was raking her fingernails against the nape of his neck; she looked so much like Padme, his Padme. He wanted to feel her love for him again, the innocent love she had shown him when he was but a boy, the frolicking love in the fields of Naboo, the clandestine love of consumed and consummated lust in their secret hideaway before thoughts of his mother woke him in nightmares and tore him to disobey his orders, and the love of a wife that had broken down in his arms overcome with emotion as he prepared to leave for battle, begging him to be safe and return to her swiftly. He wanted the knowledge of her infidelity to just go away.

"Who is he?" Anakin questioned with a deceptively calm intonation.

"I don't know" She replied sincerely though Anakin suspected she was lying. Her fingers crept beneath his tunic to gently massage the fleshly indent between his shoulder and his neck with her tips.

"Don't know or won't tell?" Anakin spoke rhetorically loosening his swathes of material to better feel her soft female touch brush against his skin.

His heart felt like shattered glass, stabbing him a thousand times over as he envisaged the betrayal she had done to him, imagined her in their bed with another man. He felt cold and broken.

"I am sworn to her service, would you betray your Master so easy?" She reasoned.

"If my Master had a wife he would not be disloyal to her in the first place, but if I found out that he had I would still defend him because he is my Master and my best friend, I would not be trying to seduce his wife" Anakin responded with a metaphor layered with insinuation.

Sabe relinquished her touch on the Jedi and clasped her hands in her lap.

"I'm not…trying to seduce you" She finished quietly her cheeks flushing with embarrassment "I just feel so sorry for you." She flinched even as she said it.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better" He quipped sardonically with a vicious tongue. "Just tell me who he is" He begged insistently.

"I told you I don't know" The handmaiden reiterated. Anakin ran his fingers through his hair with exasperation and defeat.

"You look just like her" He mused again entranced by his memories and fantasies of Padme. He placed a hand on her knee and ruffled up the flowing silk gown until he could touch the bare skin of her leg.

"I want to…" He couldn't say it; he couldn't ask, but he needed to be held, needed to be wanted, wanted to be loved. And she resembled his wife so much that maybe he could just pretend it was Padme and forget everything he'd heard since he'd walked in the door and believe that it was his beautiful girl welcoming him home.

Sabe nodded shyly and swallowed back a choking lump in her throat as the Jedi's hand slid further up her thigh and under her dress. She fought back the watery droplets that threatened to spill from her eyes as her body responded positively to the Knight's pleasuring touches but her mind drowned in the knowledge that the first man ever to touch her intimately was not doing so out of love for her, but out of despair and desperation from what his wife had done to him. He wanted a pity fuck and she happened to be there; it was all of the story to be told.

Vaguely it crossed Anakin's consciousness that this girl – woman, for she was older than he was – was timid and trembling and tense, but he needed Padme so much that he couldn't bring himself to stop. His mind told him that she had initiated it in the first place and that she had given him her consent; his conscience compromised by promising to be slow and gentle. Like his first time with Padme on the fireside rug as he had stilled his raging testosterone as best he could to make it comfortable and pleasant for her, slowing down as he felt her tighten around him in pain until she became accustomed to his invasion of her and he was able to move again.

Only this time he isn't a fumbling teenager who's making it up as he goes along and hoping that he's doing it right for the few minutes it takes him to do it; this time he knows what he's doing and he knows what she likes and he will be steady and considerate because she hasn't lain with him for so long.

Sabe doesn't blame him as he lays her out on the couch and peels her undergarments from her body; he is broken hearted and in denial and he wants to pretend she is Padme. Maybe if she tries hard enough she can play pretend too; it's not that she finds Anakin unattractive or repulsive because he's not, he's strong, muscular, and boyishly good looking it's just that he is her mistress' husband and he isn't doing this out of love or even lust for Sabe, and she blames Padme for that sick and hollow feeling that's spreading inside of her.

She can't believe how kind the powerful Jedi is being to her as he just lets her lay there and does everything himself. He has placed a cushion under her head to make her comfortable and he has spent a great deal of time making her ready for him. She even watched as he prepared himself not for a second expecting her to do that for him, and she wonders as she falls into the depths of his deep blue eyes how Padme could even contemplate cheating on such a lover and with…well him!

Anakin's kisses are tender and his touches gentile and Sabe can feel her body grow hot and aching for him as tiny breaths and moans escape her mouth. She just wishes these touches were hers and she hates Padme for that truth; these touches belong to her mistress and yet Padme doesn't deserve them; Sabe knows everything, she's been here the whole time since Anakin left.

With a pace the vestal maiden knows must be excruciating for the Jedi Knight to hold but with a compassion she doesn't have to be Force-sensitive to feel Anakin sinks into her body and holds himself still as he feels her tense around his intrusion with the discomfort of inexperience.

Sabe swallows back her tears and blinks up at the man on top of her, pitying the young and woeful Knight as he pretends she is someone he loves, and concedes that if this is going to be the way it happens then she might as well enjoy it; Anakin is doing everything to make it so. She leans up to press her lips against his, tangling her fingers in his hair and fisting the folds of his robes in her other hand, a shy nod willing him to continue.

He closes his eyes and moves inside of her picturing how nervous and yet excited Padme had looked by the fireside in the lake country retreat the first time he had taken her, the first time for them both. He had been a mere boy back then, at least he thinks so looking back on it now, but she had helped him and they'd learnt together and as he hears the soft whimpering of pleasure beneath him and feels fingers clasp and unclasp against his clothes and hair he pictures her face as she had clung to his neck, shivering in an ecstasy as she panted his name, him thrusting awkwardly with his lack of experience as he found a release inside of her.

She was making those noises now as waves of an orgasm washed over her. Anakin could feel his own on the brink, teetering, ready to go over the edge at any moment; his mind was buried deep in his fantasy of Padme but his body was somehow grounded in reality and as he felt his need for release he withdrew, coming unceremoniously over her tummy and silky dress. And it had helped, if only for one hollow moment in the eternity of time.

Anakin stood retrieving a cloth from his utility belt and cleaning himself up with it before handing it to Sabe and fixing his clothes. He perched on the edge of the couch not looking at the handmaiden as she scrabbled to sit up; she held out the cloth for him to take back but he declined with a wave of his hand.

"I'll get another from supplies when I go back to the Temple" He added as a strained attempt at conversation.

Sabe smoothed her gown down and discarded the cloth by her feet for the time being.

"Are you sore?" Anakin asked with some concern, twiddling his thumbs around each other in alternating directions.

"A bit" She replied honestly chewing on her fingertips.

"I believe hot water helps. I hope it doesn't last long" She nodded with his advice as an awkward silence descended between them.

"I'm sorry about your dress" Anakin apologised, more from the need of something to say than anything else.

"There's plenty more in the wardrobe" she jested, but her tone was feigned. "His name is Damian; I don't know much about him but he works for the senator of Alderaan" Sabe confessed feeling an inexplicable need to be honest with Anakin after the level of betrayal her mistress had shown him and the intimacy they had just shared.

"Thank you" The Knight replied sincerely staring at the floor.

"Are you going to kill him?" Sabe questioned seriously hugging a cushion to her chest.

"Sith knows I'd like to" Anakin responded candidly "but Obi-wan and the Jedi need me too much for me to go doing something stupid. I just want to see him, I just need to know".

Sabe nodded with understanding and watched the Jedi Knight silently as he donned his cloak and checked subconsciously that his lightsaber still hung from his utility belt before he disappeared from the apartment without another word or even a glance in her direction.

Getting Anakin from the hangar bay to the apartment proved troublesome for Obi-wan. The boy could barely stand let alone walk and after the failure of trying to support him in a dignified manner in the hallways, and the impossibility of dragging him along the floor after the fifth time of him crashing to it, Obi-wan resorted to crushing him against the wall and guiding him along it – half pushing, half pulling. Doorways were problematic but small obstacles in relative terms compared with open spaces.

Eventually they arrived at Obi-wan's quarters and the Jedi Master was able to hold on to his former Padawan just long enough to make it to the couch before Anakin keeled from his grasp again, dropping to an ungracious heap on the cushions.

Worn from the exertion of the task Obi-wan let out a long sigh and stretched his muscles as the wasted Knight crawled into a ball on the settee. He shook his head and disappeared into the kitchen returning moments later with a large glass of water and a bowl. He placed the water on the small lounge table next to the couch and the bowl on the floor by Anakin's side.

"Obi-wan?" Anakin whispered from inside his hedgehog roll.

"Mmm?" The older Jedi replied perching beside the boy and stroking a gentle soothing hand over his back.

"Thank you" Anakin mumbled, subdued.

"I've left you some water on the table young one, you need to re-hydrate" He informed the sickly looking Knight. "Not that I think it'll make any difference to your hangover" He added quietly to himself.

"Heard that" Anakin bantered weakly.

"I'll get you a blanket, I don't think you are moving from there tonight" Obi-wan observed astutely as he stood and disappeared from Anakin again.

When he returned he found that the Knight's boots were halfway across the common room floor, the glass was semi drained and resting precariously next to the bowl, and Anakin had returned to his ball – as much as a six foot tall muscular built Jedi Knight could curl his body into a ball at any rate, and he appeared to be sleeping soundly.

Obi-wan smiled and placed the glass back on the table before draping two blankets over his not-so-young-anymore Padawan. He studied him for a moment, just for a moment with a wistful smile and then stalked away silently to his bedroom.

He looked back at the boy longingly one last time as he hung in the doorway; "Goodnight sweet Prince, and flights of angels sing thee to they rest" he spoke with a poetic melody as he kissed his fingers and blew the kiss softly in Anakin's direction. Smiling as the Knight slept through his sentiments peacefully Obi-wan retired, overcome with tiredness, to his room for the night to 'sleep, perchance to dream'.


End file.
